1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera in which a power supply circuit board with electric double layer condensers is provided in a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many components pertaining to a power source, incorporated in a camera body of a digital camera, are large. In particular, an electric double layer condenser which can accumulate a large quantity of electricity has a large surface area and a large thickness.
Consequently, a power supply circuit board on which the electric double layer condensers are mounted tends to be large in the horizontal direction. Moreover, as the electric double layer condenser is thick in the upward/downward directions, if the power supply circuit board having the electric double layer condensers is arranged in the camera body, the size of the camera body in the horizontal and upward/downward directions is increased.
Furthermore, the power supply circuit board produces noise which can have adverse influence on other electrical components provided in the digital camera.
The present invention provides a digital camera in which a camera body is made small in the horizontal direction by miniaturizing the power supply circuit board on which electric double layer condensers are mounted. Furthermore, the use of the electric double layer condensers does not increase the height of the camera body, and noise produced by the power supply circuit board has no adverse influence on other substrates (i.e., electrical components provided thereon).
For example, a digital camera is provided, the camera body including a power supply battery; an electric double layer condenser which accumulates a charge of electricity supplied from the battery; and a power supply circuit board, connected to the power supply battery, provided on a bottom portion of the camera body and lying substantially in parallel with the bottom side of the camera body, the power supply circuit board being provided with a cut-away portion. The electric double layer condenser is located in the cut-away portion and protrudes from at least one of upper and lower surfaces of the power supply circuit board. The electric double layer condenser is electrically connected to the power supply circuit board.
A main base-plate having a threaded-hole for securing a tripod can be arranged on the bottom of the camera body wherein the main base-plate lies on a plane parallel with the power supply circuit board. The threaded-hole and the electric double layer condenser are located at different positions with respect to the plane so as not to overlap each other in a direction normal to the plane. At least a part of the threaded-hole and the electric double layer condenser overlap each other in a direction parallel to the plane.
The electric double layer condenser can be provided as a plurality of electric double layer condensers which are provided around the threaded-hole. It is desirable for an upper surface of the power supply circuit board to be covered by a magnetically shielded plate.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-77117 (filed on Mar. 16, 2001) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.